


Blood Kink Drabble (Ivar)

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Drabble, F/M, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Just a small piece of Ivar and his blood kink





	Blood Kink Drabble (Ivar)

It was always after his battles that you found yourself more hungry for his touch. You enjoyed removing his bloody armour from his body and the way his pupils were blown wide as he remained drunken off his own bloodlust.

Words could not describe the state of ecstacy you felt as he yanked your thighs apart and shoved his erection inside you. The way his blood and sweat would create the perfect combination to paint his own picture on you.

And oh, when he slammed his hips down into yours…euphoric. Between the feeling of his cock brushing against your g-spot with every thrust and the animalistic groans he would let out , you would always melt beneath him. There was never anything better then when Ivar was reveling in all the bloodshed he had just created.

It was even more mouth watering when he would sieze your mouth with his and use his tongue to explore your mouth. The taste of your enemies blood on eachothers tongues would always make your blood turn hot.

And Ivar would always take his time satisfying you, making you come over and over again while he ran on pure blood lust and raw adrenaline to piston his hips against yours.

He would go for hours until your legs trembled and your hips sputtered against his as your inner walls clenched around his swelling cock and felt his warm seed spill inside you.

And it was always the same battle after battle. You would roll over and try to catch your breath but Ivar would always drag you right back up against his burning body.

"Where do you think your going? Im not done.” He would always reach down between your legs and gently rub your over sensitive clit. “you and I… Are just getting started.”

And he always meant it.


End file.
